


fast falling

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, what happened after jace and clary went back to their dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: He was already planning out his magical training routine to get back to full power when he hit a wall, literally, or not a wall, a very firm tall body.For the prompt: This World Inverted (set in that episode’s universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

After cleaning up the mess alternate Clary and Jace had made in the basement, Magnus decides to go home, he is exhausted by vanishing a demon and the opening and closing of the portal really took it out of him. No wonder when he’s been dormant for a century, it’s hard to remember why, somewhere along the way it all just, stopped.

Having defeated Valentine himself before the man even got his grubby hands on the damn cup, Magnus had destroyed it and thereby secured the shadow world from the threat of Valentine’s experiments a long time ago. Without the distraction of Valentine the shadowhunters had gone full out to get rid of the last of the demons and had of course been extremely successful.

The werewolves, warlocks and vampires had by some miracle gotten to an agreement, deciding they’d all live peacefully now that there was no war in the budding and after their work with the shadowhunters to get rid of Valentine the relationship between them could almost be considered friendly.

Magnus sighs, leaning gently on one of the shelves, he isn’t quite ready to go back up yet. The original Clary and Jace from this dimension are probably back and dancing, hopefully no one will notice the difference he thinks idly, trying to get used to the increasing thrum of his magic filling his veins, filling him with energy he never thought he’d have again and making him wonder how he ever lived without this wonderful feeling.

Only Magnus had started noticing the small changes after the war, how the vampires seemed to leave, find different places to settle, no point in staying this long in one place for an immortal when there’s no threats anymore, or so that’s what Raphael had said.  
Magnus had helped him portal his things to a nice little house in Portugal, he wished his friend his best and they still send letters to each others, as the years passed they were longer and fewer but Magnus still appreciates whenever he gets a long letter stamped from somewhere he’s never even heard of, and he traveled _a lot_ in his youth.

The shadowhunters had simply gone extinct, when the demons seized existing, there was no need for someone to protect the humans from them, they stopped having children to raise as warriors, those who had kids left to start a _mundane_ life, away from it all, just to enjoy time with their loved ones without any unordinary threats, and the last ones who didn’t settle down died within they were in their 40s usually because they picked a fight with the wrong person agitated to fight demons who no longer existed, not unusual for the time being but still made something uncomfortable twist in Magnus’ gut, it was the same with the werewolves, somehow without the threat of war and with the vampires gone, the werewolves had filled their purpose, and so gradually their number had decreased until there was virtually none left, of course Magnus still knew a few, but they were all far away from the US.

Ragnor and Cat had also left, along with the vampires the warlocks wanted to explore, experience the world truly now that they actually had the chance to do it, they’d tried to get Magnus to go, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up New York yet, to give up his loft and life there, so he’d stayed.

Nothing had made Magnus stay really, just his love for New York and longing to sleep for a decade. He was, heck he still is to the few downworlders left here, the most known warlock in the world, he did kill Valentine and at least half his army after all and boy was that a shocker to see Valentine's mundane doppelganger so many years later on the news for doing something _good_.  
Magnus had slept, and slept, and slept some more. He’d woken up one day to suddenly realize half a century had passed by, well when you’re immortal…

After that nothing seemed to matter anymore, he stopped using his magic, he had no reason to really, managing to live mostly as a mundane why would he need magic. Sure he had missed it, thought about it once or twice but he was fine, he was _okay_ , at least that’s what he’d made himself believe until he met Clary.

Having her show up and kick-starting his magic, he was once more reminded how it felt to truly be _alive_ , and he was going to be eternally grateful for that. He was already planning out his magical training routine to get back to full power when he hit a wall, literally, or not a wall, a very firm tall body.

He hadn’t even noticed he’d left the basement, so caught up in his own thoughts and excitement of having his magic back, his _life_ back, his train of thought is abruptly stopped by the strong arms around his waist, huh he must’ve been falling.

“ Gotcha” a very familiar voice says and Magnus feels a flush crawling up his cheeks. “T-thanks” he mumbles, straightening up and focusing on everything but how cold he feels as those arms leave him. He looks up into the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s even seen, a hint of a teasing smile on those full pink lips and Magnus loses his breath. He wasn’t lying when he said he’s never abstained for so long from, several things, too long.

“I- I should.” “go?” the gorgeous man fills in and Magnus’ heart skips a beat. His throat is dry as he keeps looking into those eyes, forcing himself to nod, he feels almost hypnotized. Alec (that was his name wasn’t it?) smiles warmly and glances at his lips. “Are you sure? I think you still owe me that drink.” he murmurs and licks his lips, Magnus tracks the movement and tries to swallow, throat still painfully dry. “How about this, stay for one more drink, and then decide.” his voice is so gentle and warm, Magnus can’t do anything but nod again, getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

Alec’s smile lights up the room as he carefully takes Magnus’ hand and pulls him slightly, reminding Magnus that yes he still has functionality in his legs. They go towards a table away from the dance-floor to get privacy, because Alec want’s to have a drink with him, in _private_ , just the _two of them_. Magnus’ brain nearly shortcuts at the thoughts that follow and try to instead focus on walking straight so he won’t trip and embarrass himself further. What ends up being his focus is Alec’s hand in his, the warmth spreading from his palm straight through Magnus’ entire being, its _magical_.

Magnus barely has time to mourn the lack of contact as Alec removes his hand because not a second later he uses it to press gently against Magnus’ lower back which does _not_ send a tingling down his spine it _doesn’t_ , as he guides him to sit down before taking a seat next to him, making sure their knees are touching, staying in some sort of physical contact, and that definitely doesn’t erupt butterflies it Magnus’ stomach, he’s amazed he can be this old and have it still feel so _new_ , so _intense_. Before his mind takes that thought and runs with it however, Alec hands him a cup, a crooked smile on his stunning face, angels, Magnus feels like he’s a teenager again.

“T-thanks" Magnus internally curses his stutter, he's never done that before! Never! Must be something in the drink he had earlier that he didn’t have time to take a sip from. Yes that’s it.

“I hope I’m not being too forward but, I think you’re beautiful.” Alec’s compliment takes him by surprise, making him nearly choke on his drink. “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself” he responds and that surprises him even more, his face heats up and he feels the redness flowing all the way from his face down his neck. Looking up at Alec though he can’t see anything but a small smile, not a smug one, a genuinely happy one and when he focuses he sees a weak pink dusting his cheekbones and feels better at once. So he’s not completely making a fool out of himself, that’s progress.

After the small embarrassment the conversation flows, Alec starts telling him about what he does, party planning and his family and Magnus feels himself relax and tells him about his work, his cats and his friends too, although with some alterations given it’s the first time he is talking to Alec, much too soon for the ‘ _downworld_ ’ talk. Which Magnus realizes he wouldn’t mind having with Alec in the future, if they have one together, the longer they talk the more Magnus can’t help but hope that this isn’t just a one time thing. That they can have a future maybe, which scares him since he’s not supposed to have so strong feelings after a first date which isn’t even really a _date_.

Suddenly there’s someone, Isabelle, as Alec pointed out earlier when telling him about her and her wonderful ability to quote every Star Wars movie, poking Alec’s shoulder. _“_ The party is over time to go. _”_ she smirks as Alec turns his head from her to take a look at the surroundings, Magnus does the same and his eyes widen seeing the space which was so neatly decorated, completely back to how he guesses it looks on an everyday basis. He feels a blush growing and can’t help but smile when he turns to look at Alec only to see the young man is sporting a pretty pink tint himself.

“I didn’t realize it was so late.” he says before looking at Magnus again, “I’m Izzy’s ride tonight, but we can walk out together? I can give you a ride home, I don’t want this to end yet.” he whispers the last part but Magnus hears it loud as day, feeling himself smile even bigger. “I’d like that.”, and the way Alec lights up at those words makes him want to spend the rest of his eternal life just making this amazing man smile. Izzy smirks and says she’s gonna go to the car, leaving them to walk alone, hands brushing until Magnus bites his lip to quell his nerves and gently takes Alec’s hand in his.

Feeling the soft warm hand close around his own he lets out a happy sigh, looking at Alec who’s smiling, that small happy one again and Magnus wants to stay in this moment forever.

The rest of the trip goes by too fast for Magnus’ liking, and by the look on Alec’s face when they pull up outside of Magnus’ apartment’s building, he’s not the only one who thinks so. Izzy giggles from the backseat mumbling something about lovesick puppies, and how adorable they are, as Magnus finally looks away from those beautiful hazel eyes to say goodbye. He can’t help but feel sad exiting the car and walking towards the stairway to the entrance, so scared this is a one time thing and he’ll never see Alec again that he barely hears when a car door shuts and Alec runs up to him, making him turn in the middle of the staircase.

Standing a step down from Magnus Alec smiles bashfully, looking nervous for the first time tonight. “I forgot to get your number _._ ” he says a little breathless and Magnus smiles so big he’s afraid he looks crazy. He holds his hand out for Alec’s phone and feels the warmth inside his stomach spread at the look of relief on Alec’s face as he gives it to him in exchange for Magnus’. They exchange numbers and Magnus can’t help but feel like something is missing, something he’s been wanting to do all night but is far to afraid to do.

Alec steps up instead of down and it confuses the slightly shorter man for a split second before he feels those big warm hands cupping his face, he holds his breath as soft pink lips touches his own. Feeling like sparks are being set off inside him Magnus closes his eyes and kisses back, exhaling through his nose as Alec tilts his head to deepen it, gladly letting him do it.

Pulling away sometime later Alec smiles, Magnus can feel himself mirror it, they must look like love struck puppies indeed, he’s never been happier. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” Alec murmurs against his lips and Magnus laughs a little. “Nothing” he whispers, feeling brave enough to close the distance between them again, needing that mouth against his own as one needs air.

The second time they pull apart they’re far more out of breath, Alec smiles against Magnus lips, learning his forehead against the slightly shorter man’s.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7” he murmurs and Magnus barely has time to nod before their lips crash together again, his hands moves to Alec’s soft black locks and he feels more than he hears Alec groan as he pulls a little, one hand moving from Magnus’ face down to his waist, closing the distance between them completely. Alec teases the seem of his lips with his tongue and Magnus barely withholds a moan when he opens up just enough and Alec takes the opportunity to explore his mouth skillfully, making the magical man’s knees weak. Just as Magnus is considering asking Alec to come upstairs, forgetting they haven’t technically even been on a first date yet, there’s a loud honk that startles them apart, both looking thoroughly ruined, and all from a few kisses.

Looking past Alec Magnus sees Izzy laughing in the car and giggles himself as Alec turns just to flip her off. “I better go, I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiles a little breathless still, “can’t wait” Magnus whispers and waves when Alec walks back to the car, only to turn around half way and run back up the stars, placing a chaste gentle kiss against Magnus’ lips before smiling and leaving again.

Magnus may or may not stay to watch the car leave, not that it’s anyone’s business, when he finally gets control in his legs again he goes to his apartment, suddenly feeling much more excited about tomorrow than he did this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
